Lovelessxxx
by UhuhMmhmm
Summary: Mikado,the heir to the Ryūgamine family, catches his two guards in the forbidden act. What chain of events will occur? Will they all be satisfied? Or will they be left feeling loveless? Bad summary haha includes yaoi


**_Lovelessxxx_**

Chpt.1 : The Spark That Ignited It All

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikado<strong>_

**Love**

**1. [AFFECTION] **

**A strong feeling of deep affection for sb/sth,**

**especially a member of your family or a friend:**

**2. [ROMANTIC]**

**A strong feeling of affection for sb**

**that you are sexually attracted to:**

**Less**

**det. , pron. used with uncountable nouns**

**to mean 'a smaller amount of':**

**People often use less with countable nouns:**

**This is not considered correct by some people,**

**and fewer should be used instead:**

Cerulean eyes scanned the pages again, a weary sigh escaping rosy lips. Closing the book quietly, Mikado leaned back in the cushioned and stared through the window of the library he was. The Ryūgamine family, known for their wits and their ability to handle hindrances easily and calmly, was not to be taken lightly. The same goes for the quiet black-haired adolescent. To some people he looked like an average teen, though he loathed it when he was labeled average. He was born a genius, able to overcome any problems quickly and smoothly. He could deceive people with a smile, beautiful traits inherited from his parents. He is the heir of the Ryūgamine family, and people still thought of him as average? Glancing back to the book on the table, his mind drifted off to the words he looked up. Love and less. Combining the two words together, formed the adjective loveless, meaning to be empty of love, not showing love, or to be unloved. And the young Ryūgamine has been feeling somewhat neglected and confused. He was stuck in a conflict of emotions, not sure if what he was feeling was love or not. And if he was, which one did he love? Was it forbidden to love them both? Or was it prohibited to love even one of them, because they were of the same gender? Having dwelled in his thoughts long enough, he exited the library and started making his way to his two favorite guards.

* * *

><p>Mikado's steps echoed through the corridors as he made his way through the mansion. Despite his family's reputation, people still had the nerve to try and attack the Ryūgamines. That was the reason why guards were present inside and outside of the mansion, making sure unwanted visitors were taken care. Being the heir, Mikado was assigned two guards. One was once a blacksmith who was known for his monstrous strength, therefore, was recruited to become the heir's personal guard. The other guard was a skilled swordsmen, able to slay hundreds of men without losing his front. These two people were the objects of Mikado's conflict. These two people were the ones who made Mikado confused, feel loveless, filled with pain, and distressed. Though he was able to bear it. But he wasn't sure for how much longer.<p>

Being nighttime, some guards were dismissed to their rooms while others patrol the outer area, making sure no intruders were present. Shizuo and Izaya, his personal protectors, were currently in their room, but that didn't stop the young Ryūgamine from visiting them. Arriving at their door, he raised his hand to knock though froze as he heard strange noises.

"_S-Shizuo…."_

The sound of something squeaking.

"_Izaya…"_

A moan emitted from Shizuo's mouth.

Blue eyes widened at the sounds. Curiosity was clouding Mikado's mind. What were they doing in there? The golden doorknob seemed to be taunting him to open the door, to reveal the secret. But Mikado didn't want to intrude them, whatever they're doing, but maybe, if he just peeked in, they wouldn't notice him right? Looking to his left and right, making sure no one else was present, he silently opened the door. His mouth opened in shock at the sight before him.

There on the bed, Shizuo was on top of Izaya, committing what others would call a sin. Mikado continued to look through the crack, not sure what to do. Emotions ignited in him at the sight of his two guards. Confusion, disbelief, unloved, and betrayed. With all these emotions, he was able to conclude something.

…

He was jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA ANOTHER ONE *shot*<strong>

**I really should be working on Misanthropy but I hope that working on this story will help me improve my writing. I'm trying my best to make it detailed ;_; and this is a song from Vocaloid. I suggest you check it out. I deleted some of my stories so I can rewrite them and make them better, but for now I just want to work on this one and Misanthropy. Oh and Happy Christmas! …Mmhmm. I think that's it : ) Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! **


End file.
